


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 8

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes home to Blair.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 8

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 8

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Blair waited until he heard Jim's truck drive off before rushing around the apartment. 

He changed the sheets, putting on the nice, soft, flannel ones he had bought for the bed. He grabbed the lightly scented candles and their holders, spreading them around the bedroom and a few downstairs leading the way up. He replaced his meditation cd with one of nature sounds and instrumental music. He brought the box of toys upstairs so he could ask Jim for something special. 

He rechecked everything to make sure it was all ready. Then he looked at his watch. The tape had lasted almost an hour, and he still had about forty-five minutes left if that was right for tonight too. 

He went into the bathroom, and grabbed the enema kit he had washed and put up earlier. //Gonna skip a few lessons here, but how hard can it be?// He started the water, waiting for it to get hot enough and stripped while it was running. He grabbed the towels he would need, putting a large beach one on the floor and refolding one to put between his legs. Just like his friend had told him to. 

Blair found the little hook on the side of the sink, the one he had always wondered about, and hung the bag, after putting in the enema solution. He grabbed the tube of Vaseline and squirted some out on a finger, lubing up the end of the hose with it. Then he got some more and readied himself for the hard part. 

He reached back, arm and hand behind him, trying to find his hole. He couldn't quite reach it, so rolled onto his back and brought his legs up, sliding his hand down his perineum and finding it easily. He could just barely get his fingertip in, but lubed the outside really well trying. 

//Oh, well, guess I better put some more on the tube.// He added more jelly to the end of the tube and rolled back onto his right side. He carefully placed the towel in between his knees to hold them apart. 

//Here we go.// He slid the hose down, holding it a little ways back and poking around until he hit the outside of his hole. He slid it in, slowly adding a few more centimeters at a time. He released the clamp. 

The hose shot out of him. 

Blair quickly rolled over and replaced the clamp, swearing, and cleaning up the mess. "What am I doing wrong?" 

He hadn't heard Jim walk in. "Well, it's probably not in there far enough." Jim came over, sitting down beside him. "Skipping a few more?" 

Blair blushed and smiled. "I wanted to surprise you." He handed Jim the tube. "Teach me this?" 

Jim just smiled. "Sure." He checked the bag, making sure it was still almost full, and took the tube of Vaseline. "So, who told you how to do this?" 

"One of the TA's I work with. She and her boyfriend do this all the time." He looked down. "I know I should have waited...." 

Jim cut him off with a kiss. "It's not a problem. I like it when you take the initiative like that. It shows me how motivated you are." He handed over the tube. "Okay, now let's put some more lube in you." 

Blair rolled onto his back and spread his legs. He looked up at Jim. "What? I couldn't reach it well enough the other way." 

"I know. That takes much practice to do easily." He took the tube back and squirted some out onto the waiting finger. "Now spread it around in there as deep as you can." 

Blair did as he was told, getting hard from Jim watching him so intently. He took some more Vaseline and relubed the nozzle and checked the clamp. He rolled back over on his side. 

"Okay, now take the end of the tube. Can you feel a little score mark and a bump I put on there?" 

Blair played along the length until he found the slight line. "Yeah, found it." 

"Good, it needs to go in up to there." 

Blair reached behind himself and slid the tube in slowly, keeping his fingers around the line to mark his place. When he got it in far enough, he relaxed and looked back at Jim. "Can I release the line now?" Jim nodded so he undid the clamp. 

They both watched the bag deflate, Jim also watching Blair tense up as more water flowed into him. "Relax," he said softly. "You'll get cramps if you tense up too much." 

Blair did as he was told and closed his eyes until he could feel the water stop flowing into him. He opened his eyes, reached up and jiggled the bag, making sure he had gotten all of it before clamping the tube again and easing it out. 

Jim took the tubing from him, tossing it into the sink. He helped Blair up, steadying him until he could get to the toilet, before walking out, giving Blair privacy. When he returned, Blair was still sitting down, waiting for it to all flow out. "Problems?" 

"No, just holding it in for a few more minutes, trying to see how long I can do it for." 

Jim shook his head in wonder and handed over the glass of ice water. "Drink, it dries you out some." He left him alone again so he could finish his cleaning. 

He sat on the couch, listening to Blair take a shower, hearing each stoke of the brush. He smiled at the thought of joining him, taking the brush from him and washing the tight body himself. Running his hands over it, stroking the hairy flesh, soaping the hard genitals. 

He heard the water cut off and stood, pulling off his shirt. He would let Blair have his way tonight, and maybe slip another lesson in too. He had just reached the zipper on his jeans when Blair came out. 

Blair stood beside the end of the couch, watching Jim finish stripping for him. The big man slid the zipper down slowly, catching his eyes and holding them while he slid the tight denim down his muscular thighs and kicked them off. Jim walked over to him, sliding an arm around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Hi," he said quietly, releasing the lips. "Sorry if I ruined things." 

Blair slapped his chest lightly. "You could never ruin anything, Jim. Why are you back so early? The tape ran for an hour. Did something happen?" He looked up to make sure Jim would tell him the truth. "Is Brian okay?" 

Jim smiled and kissed the end of Blair's nose. "Yeah, he's fine. I left him happily sleeping." His smile slipped, his thoughts returning to his earlier actions. "Can I ask you a favor, for me?" Blair nodded. "Don't ever ask me to stretch you like that. Please?" 

Blair could see the hurt in his eyes. He pulled them to the couch, sitting in Jim's lap, giving him the comfort of his touch. "What's wrong?" 

Jim thought for a second, then cleared his throat. "Blair, Brian is stretched far enough that most days I could just slip into him. No lube, no prep time. Nothing. I never want to see you like that. Promise me?" 

Blair nodded. "I wouldn't want to be like that anyway. I like being tight. I love it when you prepared me the other night for that little plug, being able to feel every little wiggle of your finger, every movement, every touch." He slid his head onto the soft shoulder. "What happened to him?" 

"Brian's first boyfriend, I was his second, liked to play with toys only. He was deathly afraid of getting HIV, even from people who tested negative. So he would only play with dildos. But he liked big ones. Bigger than average, I should say." He stopped to remember the monster sized one from earlier and shuddered. Blair immediately wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks." He kissed his cheek. "Brian is now so stretched that he took something, roughly, twice the size of you tonight. And enjoyed it more than anything else I did to him." 

Blair looked down and shuddered. "Oooh. That must have hurt." 

Jim shook his head. "That was probably the only one he really felt filling him. We've had to move up sizes every few months or so because he can't really feel it unless it's stretching him. His first one damaged some nerves. He'll have to have them cut out before he can feel fully again." Jim buried his face in Blair's curls. "So, please, don't ask that of me. I don't want that to ever happen to you, _never_ want to see you like that." 

"I won't. And I won't tell Brian I know either." 

Jim looked up and smiled. "How did I know you would know that I was going to ask that?" 

Blair smile and tickled his ribs. "Because you know I read your mind." 

They laughed and touches became tickles until they were rolling on the floor laughing. Blair was the first to get up, standing above Jim's chest, smiling down at him and stroking himself. "Maybe I should just stand here and let you watch while I do this," he said softly, increasing his tempo. 

Jim smiled and nodded. "If that's what you really want." 

Blair pouted. "You're no fun. You're supposed to....." 

Jim lunged up and pulled Blair back down. "Supposed to what? Grab you and carry you upstairs?" 

Blair nodded and blushed lightly. "I really want to have another lesson tonight," he whispered. 

Jim smiled and got them up. He took Blair's hand, walking up the stairs with him. He laid on the bed, waiting almost patiently while his lover went around lighting the candles. When Blair came back to the bed, he opened his arms and legs, letting the younger man fall onto him, holding him close. 

"Thank you," Jim whispered into the soft hair. "I needed this tonight." 

Blair pulled back far enough to smile. "I know. You both looked so lonely on that tape. I figured you'd want to come home to a romantic and passionate setting." He snuggled back down. "Jim, if all you want to do is hold me, I'll understand." 

Jim's smiled was dazzling for a few seconds. "Blair, babe, I always want to hold you. And I will tonight, all night. But for right now, I want you to erase the earlier time from my mind, replace it with visions of us." 

Blair pulled himself up, sitting across Jim's thighs. "Are you sure?" 

Jim pulled him back down. "Well, I would like to hold you for a while." Blair settled himself back down and they laid there, cuddling and reassuring the other that they were really there. 

Jim sighed and smelled his Blair. Then he looked around the room, noticing the box laying on the dresser. "Blair, what did you have planned for tonight?" 

"I wanted to watch you do yourself with a few things, then maybe help or do myself," he said quietly. "I wanted to be in you so bad, but I can't do that yet because I'm not in the right state of mind, so I wanted to do it by proxy." 

Jim smiled and kissed the riot of curls. "Whatever you would want, Blair. You know that." 

Blair crawled off the bed, going over to the dresser and opening the box. He pulled out six of the toys, and grabbed the lube he had laid out beside it. He sat back down on the bed, showing them to Jim. "I want to see you use those three," he set them apart, "on yourself and the others on me. Would that be okay?" 

Jim picked up each one, gauging it's size. He paid special attention to the three Blair had selected for himself. He looked at the younger man. "You know the biggest one might leave you a little sore? It's more than you've taken so far." 

"Tomorrow's Saturday. I can lay around the house if I'm that sore." 

Jim nodded and handed Blair the lube. "You want me to teach you how to do yourself or how to do someone else?" 

Blair got this intense gleam in his eyes. "Both, please?" he asked. 

Jim's smiled got wider, brighter, more primal. "Oh, yeah. Both." He spread his legs, letting Blair kneel between them. "You already know how to get lube into yourself, so let's work on the stretching and lubing for entry aspect. Just like you did me earlier." He rolled his legs out, spreading himself wide to Blair. "I want you to look really hard at me." 

Blair came closer, sitting down and looking down to peer closely at him. 

"Earlier you lubed me really well and then sunk the plug in. Now you want to take possession of that part of me, right?" Blair looked up and nodded. He ran a finger around the edge of the plug, making Jim arch up a little. "All right, tonight we're going to teach you how to take a man." Jim smiled at Blair's shocked expression. "What did you think the toys and plug were for?" 

"I thought we'd masturbate with them tonight." Blair tapped the end of the plug. "May I remove it?" 

Jim grabbed his hands. "Blair, before we go on, I need to know something. Are you still nervous about taking me? Or about me taking you?" Blair paused then nodded. "Okay, we can just play tonight if you want. I can still teach you some of the basics of male/male sex with this." He laid back, pulling Blair with him. He kissed the younger man, making clear his claim on the soft and tasty mouth. "Mine," he said, swallowing some extra spit. 

Blair looked in his eyes. "Would you teach me more?" 

"Huh?" 

"Would you teach me all of that tonight? How to do myself with one, how to take you with one, how to take you?" 

Jim swallowed. "I'm not sure I'll last that long, Blair." 

"I know. But I figure if I can watch you do yourself, then maybe I could do myself while you watch me. And then, if you've still got the energy, I can do you. Would that be okay?" 

"More than okay. But can I hold you for a little while first?" 

Blair smiled and nodded, tucking his head back under Jim's chest. "Sure, man, anything you want. After all you're the teacher. I'm just a humble student who came to learn at your pretty feet." 

Jim laughed and hugged him tighter, closing his eyes to experience Blair with his senses. That's how they fell asleep together, the lesson forgotten until the morning, comforted by the most essential necessity in the world, touch. 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 8.

 


End file.
